Krystal's New Hobby
by Ottkar
Summary: A boring day on the Great Fox and certain objects in the kitchen help Krystal find something else to do when the team is busy. However it is unlike anything she's done before since it doesn't require using her hands... Weird fanfic. Rated T to be safe. If you don't like it, don't review it. If you like it, please review it.


**Krystal's New Hobby**

**By Ottkar**

Krystal walked into the kitchen of the Great Fox looking for something to eat. The rest of the Star Fox team was busy doing the usual. Fox and Falco were working out at the gym while Slippy and Peppy tinkered with different devices somewhere in the insides of the huge spacecraft. Today she was wearing her favorite flight suit. It had two different shades of purple on it. One light and the other dark. She was also wearing her purple high combat heels. The suit stuck to her body making her look very sensual. She looked inside the many cupboards the kitchen had and inside the fridge. It turns out she was in the mood for some cupcakes but she couldn't find any. "I can swear we got some cupcakes before leaving Corneria," she kept muttering this to herself but she just couldn't find any. When she was about to give up, she spotted a little package in the corner of a cupboard she hadn't looked at yet. She grabbed the package softly and looked at it. Her eyes immediately exploded with delight. It was a package of six chocolate flavored cupcakes filled with cream. Krystal opened it and set it on the counter while she looked for a plate under the sink. She didn't like to eat that kind of food directly from the envelope. But as she fiddled with all the things stored under the sink, her tail fiddled with the package of cupcakes to the point that one came out of the bag and rolled off of the counter. It had fallen on the floor a few inches away from Krystal. When the blue vixen finally got herself a plate, she turned around and set the plate on the counter. She took all the cupcakes from the bag and put them on her plate, but then she made a weird movement with her right leg and stepped on the cupcake that had fallen off of the counter. Krystal rolled her eyes and looked at the floor. "Ugh, stupid me," she said lifting the boot that had crushed the cupcake. She had made a mess but something that Krystal thought to be very cute was that there was an impression of the sole of her boot on the dry chocolate parts that had been flattened against the floor while the cream covered most of Krystal's sole. She cleaned up the floor and her boot quickly since she didn't want to be identified as the second screw-up aboard. The first one was Slippy. But then a thought crossed her brain. Grinning slyly, she headed to her room and locked the door. She set all the cupcakes on the floor near to her bed and looked at them feeling curiosity building up in her head. They looked so small compared to her. Slowly she lifted her right boot, knowing what she was going to do next. She let it hover a bit over one of the cupcakes and then she began to apply pressure on the little dessert. The cream slowly came out of it as it flattened under the weight of Krystal's boot until it was completely crushed. Krystal lifted her boot again and looked at the crushed cupcake. Her sole had been perfectly printed on the squished treat. Krystal grinned and positioned her heel over another cupcake, this time doing it faster than before and getting the same results. "There has to be a way to make this a bit more interesting," the vixen said, looking at the three remaining cupcakes. "Oh, I know what will make it more fun," Krystal put her hands on her right boot and began to take it off slowly, revealing her blue and pretty three-toed paw. Then she did the same with her left boot. After that, she left the discarded boots in her private bathroom before returning to her room with anxiety. Her white-furred soles were getting a bit dirty from the dust of the floor. The vixen wiggled her toes and then squished the fourth cupcake with her right paw. The cream oozed between her toes as she moaned at how fresh it felt. "God, this feels so good," Krystal said as she wiggled her toes listening to the squishing noises they made with the cream between them. Unfortunately, the flattened cupcake made her paw lose its grip on the room's wooden floor. "Well, if I end up slipping and falling into this mess, my suit will get dirty," now the vixen had a worried expression on her face. "Just as a precaution I'll take it off."

Just as she had said, Krystal sat on her bed, unzipping the front of her suit as she shook her right paw to get rid of the cupcake remains that had gotten on it. When it was relatively clean, the vixen stripped down to her undergartments. Wearing only her black bra and white panties, Krystal stood up and took a step forwards with her left paw, letting her soft and warm heel smash another cupcake. However, this time the cupcake didn't get completely crushed. Actually, Krystal had spared half of it just to feel her heel digging into the cupcake's insides, letting the cream hug her sole and her heel. After that, she decided to finish off the cupcake by standing on it using the ball of her paw. Krystal twisted it from one side to the other, grinding the cupcake against the floor at the same time. The vixen giggled a lot at this, enjoying every single second of the fun activity she had just discovered.

When she was done grinding the cupcake, she looked at the remaining one licking her lips. She had just gotten a delicious idea. The vixen stepped away from the brown mixture of cream and chocolate bread and walked towards her bathroom for the second time, leaving brown pawprints with her messy paw in the progress. She came back a few seconds later holding one of the boots she had taken off earlier. Krystal walked over the squished cupcakes carelessly and sat on the bed. She bent down and picked the last cupcake. "Soon you'll be eaten by my paw, little fella," she told her next victim. After that, Krystal dropped the little cupcake inside her her boot. Then she introduced her right paw into the piece of footwear. Her paw made its way inside the boot until her toes touched the surface of the cupcake. Smiling, Krystal stood up and finally smashed the cupcake inside the boot. "Haha, this is fun!" the vixen yelled as she stood up to walk around her room for a while. Every time she took a step, her paw inside the boot would slip and make more funny noises with the squished cupcake underneath it. Then she stopped and took of her boot again. The vixen looked at the mess in front of her bed, wondering what else she could do with it until she got an idea. Careful not to screw up, she sweeped the flattened cupcakes with her paws and started building a small mountain of chocolate. When it was complete, Krystal stepped on it with both paws, flattening it again. "Hm, this feels like mud," she said. Then she stomped the 'mud' as hard as she could. "Alright, that's enough," Krystal said as she stepped off of the stomped mountain, which had very accurate prints of Krystal's paws. "Time to clean up!"

The vixen walked into her bathroom with her messy boot in tow and took a quick shower to clean herself and her boot. Then she came out and put on an emerald flight suit, wearing a pair of matching metallic green boots. She walked off to the Great Fox's storage room and retrieved a bucket and a mop. She walked back to her room, and cleaned up her mess. When she finished, she returned the cleaning gear to its place. Suddenly, her new wrist communicator beeped. Fox was calling her from the gym. She answered.

"Yes Fox?"

"Hey, Krystal. Just called to let you know that I'll meet up with you and Falco at the lounge in 15 minutes. Wanna watch some movies with you guys.

"Okay, Fox. Later."

"God, I'm very tired," Krystal sighed as she let her body fall on one of the couches that the Great Fox's lounge room had. "Meh, I'll watch some TV while I wait for Fox and Falco," she said and turned on the floating holographic screen in front of her. "I should totally try crushing more stuff with my paws again in the future."

* * *

**That's it for now, boys and girls. Thanks for reading and let me know in your reviews if you want more.**


End file.
